


Once More With Feeling

by breathedeep222



Category: TANIS - Fandom
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to my previous Jeffic fic. It picks up the day after. I guess you don't REALLY need to read that one but you'd probably be better off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I liked that Jeff made another appearance in the last episode so I was inspired to make a sequel to my other fic. One of these days I will not use the same fucking boring formula for every oneshot I write but today is not that day.

"He _kissed_ you?"

The second Nic got to work the next day he found Alex in her office and shut the door to tell her all about his night.

"Yup."

"Wow," Alex said, sitting with her arms crossed and staring off to the side thoughtfully, "that's unexpected."

"Tell me about it," he muttered. 

Alex looked back at him with a smirk. "Only you could be on a date and not notice."

"It wasn't meant to be a date!"

"Meant to be?" Her grin widened. "So it turned into one?"

"No!" Nic was ready to defend himself but he hesitated. "Well...there was the pool thing."

Alex laughed. "You played pool with him and he still wanted to kiss you?"

"Shut up," he grumbled. "He was helping me. I actually got one in!"

"Congrats," Alex responded, still laughing. Her voice dropped to something low and mischevious. "So, he was helping you play pool huh?"

"Not like that! Or it didn't seem like that anyway but...he was pretty close." Alex was smirking at him again, clearly thinking she was right. "It still didn't seem like he was flirting. I know when I'm being hit on!"

Alex snorted. "I seem to recall quite a few instances where that was not the case."

Nic just glared at her because most of those instances were supposed to be off limits to talk about and Alex knew that.

"Fine fine," she acquiesced. "So he just kissed you out of nowhere? He didn't say anything?"

Nic told her about what happened, their conversation, the kiss, Jeff running away right after.

"You didn't try and talk to him?" He didn't like her accusatory tone.

"He literally ran inside his house, Alex. What was I supposed to do?"

"Knock? He was clearly embarrassed. You could have at least said something."

"I didn't know what to say! It all happened too fast."

"Well did you like it?"

That was the important question wasn't it? Nic hadn't at all thought about Jeff like that, hadn't thought about a guy in that way for quite awhile, period. The kiss had been so fast he hadn't had a chance to process much. But, when he thought about what he could remember he knew that buried under the confusion and shock it had felt...nice.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Then you should probably tell him that. Even if you don't want to get involved in anything you shouldn't let him beat himself up over it."

Nic sighed. "I know, I know. But it'll be so awkward. I forgot how much this stuff sucks."

Alex chuckled and put a hand on his knee. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it again. It's like riding a bike!"

Nic snorted. "Yeah, thanks a lot. You're super helpful."

"I know." Alex turned in her chair. "Now if you don't mind, some of us actually have work to do."

"Please, without me you'd have nothing."

"Yeah, whatever would I do without you tripping over things mid-investigation."

\---

Nic was in his own office now, phone out and waiting on his desk. He figured he should deal with this now or he'd be distracted all day. He was taking a second to psych himself up since he was oddly nervous, which was dumb. Alex was right, he's done this plenty of times before. It would be fine.

He took one last breath and dialed. It only rang twice before Jeff picked up. "Hey man." Nic could tell Jeff was desperately trying to sound casual. 

"So you were planning on not talking about it?" Nic asked.

"I was really hoping we wouldn't," Jeff answered, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

"Look man I'm sorry-"

"You're going to have to find another way to let me return the favor."

"What?"

"I said," Nic repeated now that Jeff wasn't talking over him, "you're going to have to find another way for me to pay you back for helping me. 'Cause I'm not mad you kissed me. And not because you asked."

"Oh. Uh. Okay, I gotta be honest I did not prepare for the conversation to take this kind of direction."

Nic laughed softly and leaned back in his chair, nerves gone now that the conversation was actually happening. "Well, you're in luck. Leading conversations is a specialty of mine."

"Take it away then." Jeff still sounded nervous but his ability to joke was a good sign.

"Did you really think I'd be mad?" 

"Nah, you're probably too polite to be mad. But still, people don't like to be kissed against their will. I thought you would at least be uncomfortable."

"But like I said, I wasn't unwilling."

"That mean I can kiss you again?"

Nic laughed, glad Jeff was back to normal. "Maybe I'll kiss you instead."

"See! You want to share. Like I said, too polite."

He shook his head at Jeff's antics even though he knew he wouldn't be seen. "Yeah well before we share anything we should probably hang out again first."

"You know I'm always down for that. Just let me know when you're free."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. Tomorrow works." Jeff's tone sounded odd.

"Were you busy or something? We can reschedule."

"No! No," Jeff said quickly. "I'm actually surprised you're not busy."

Nic felt a bit guilty about that. He had blown Jeff off a lot in the past. "I am," he said, "but I suppose I can find time to hang out."

"Aww," Jeff responded sarcastically. "Don't I feel special?"

"You should. My time is in very high demand."

Jeff only chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Uh, well, we could go out again or..."

"Or?" Jeff prompted.

"Or we could have a night in? Get some dinner and hang out and talk. Thing is it'd have to be at your place. Mine looks a little...conspiracy theory crazy right now."

"Of course it does," Jeff chuckled. "My place is fine. How about you bring the food and I'll provide the booze and my fantastic company."

That got another laugh out of Nic. "Sure thing."

"Awesome. I should let you go. I'm sure you have people's business to be prying into."

"Hey!"

Jeff laughed softly. "I'm just kidding. I'll talk to you later."

Nic smiled. "Bye."  
\---

Two days later he was back on Jeff's porch, holding a bag of Thai take out in one hand and wiping the other nervously on his jeans. They had talked more since Friday, confirming times and picking a food. Besides a little more flirting than usual, every conversation had been normal, peculiarly so. Nic wanted to take it as a good sign that they could still be comfortable around each other, still act like friends. But a part of him worried that he was wrong. Maybe he should be pushing the date vibe more. Jeff had taken the risk and put himself out there first so Nic felt he had to step up. 

He also had to stop dawdling on the porch like a weirdo. 

Nic rang the bell and shuffled from side to side but didn't have to wait long before the door swung open. 

Jeff stood in the doorway and Nic took him in. He had his brown hair cropped short, black button down pulling across his broad shoulders, nicely fitted jeans, and was making Nic feel underdressed in his t-shirt and jeans but he didn't sweat it. Nic only dressed up when it was absolutely necessary. His dates might as well know that. 

"Hey."

Nic smiled back. "Hey." He raised the bag in his hand. "I come bearing peanut chicken."

"Sweet," Jeff responded. Nic started towards the door but Jeff was still in his way. "I really appreciate the speedy delivery but I don't have any singles so I can't tip you. Sorry man."

"Oh ha ha," Nic shoved Jeff out of the way with a laugh. "You are hilarious," he deadpanned.

"I try." Jeff closed the door and grabbed the bag from him so he could toe off his converse. "So how was work?"

Nic followed Jeff into the kitchen. "Same old. Busy and weird. What about you?"

"Boring and not at all weird." Jeff threw him a smile before going about gathering plates.

They made small talk while they served their food. Then plates, beers (of course) and chopsticks in hand they walked over to the couch. The T.V. was on, but low. It wouldn't be a distraction, but if they ran out of things to talk about and needed somewhere to turn their attention it made a good out.

It wasn't necessary, though. Once they got into the swing of things they never had trouble talking. However, Nic did notice Jeff was good at making sure the conversation never steered into his private life. They always talked about Nic or pop culture or the news, but never about Jeff. They were both nearly done eating and Nic decided he wasn't going to let that slide.

"So," he put down his place and turned on the couch so he was completely facing Jeff. "What did you get up to this week?"

"I told you, nothing much," was the predictable answer.

Nic rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're gonna have to give me more than that. You have to have a hobby."

Jeff sighed and shrugged. " I go to the gym a lot."

Nic couldn't contain his snort. "Yeah I can tell."

Jeff smirked and exchanged his plate for the beer bottle on the table. "Why Nic, have you been checking me out?"

He chuckled. "Even if I wasn't I couldn't miss those arms."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "But you were?"

Nic rolled his eyes. "Fine, yes, I was checking you out."

"Score!" Jeff fist pumped and took a swig of beer in celebration.

Nic was amused but he didn't get this far in life from being that easily distracted. "I'm still going to ask you questions."

Jeff sighed again and leaned back, faking dejection. "Of course you are. But I'm telling you, there isn't much to learn."

"You really want me to believe that all you do is go to work and the gym."

"I happen to know quite a few people just like that."

"So do I," Nic agreed," but you're not one of them."

Jeff paused their banter. Nic could feel his eyes roaming over him, like he was being taken in for the first time. 

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I have good instincts about people."

Jeff groaned. "Fine, I'll tell you, but then I get to ask you a question."

Nic nodded easily. He didn't mind talking about himself.

"Karl wasn't the only one who was good with machinery. And I am actually a huge math nerd."

"Okay?" That didn't really tell him much.

Jeff sighed. "Robots dude. I like making robots." He winced and looked away, clearly embarrassed. Which was ridiculous, because did he know who he was talking to?

"Dude that is awesome!"

Jeff looked back at him skeptically. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Nic moved closer to him on the couch, leaning in eagerly. "I used to design websites. I love that kind of stuff."

Jeff quickly dropped his sheepish act and moved closer as well. "Really? No shit. That's cool."

"Do you have any I can see?" Nic couldn't believe Jeff was holding out on him this whole time and wanted him to make up for it.

He was disappointed when Jeff said "No, I haven't made any in awhile. I only have parts. But-"

And then they were off again. Jeff told him about some of the stuff he'd made in the past. Before they could get too far into the conversation again, Jeff interrupted it.

"Wait, you said I could ask you a question."

"Shoot." They were sitting pretty close now. Nic facing him with his leg pulled up on the couch. Jeff was leaning back with his body facing out, hands laced together on his stomach, but his head turned toward Nic.

"Have you been into guys before?"

Nic nodded and took another drink. He couldn't blame him for asking. It was a valid concern, especially since Jeff seemed to think he was straight at first. "Yeah. It hasn't happened a lot but it happens."

"Anyone serious?"

"Nope. You?"

Jeff laughed. "I don't know, would a two-year relationship count as serious?"

"Wow," Nic said. "Pretty sure that counts. What happened?"

Jeff's smile slipped from his face. "He cheated on me."

Nic let out a low whistle. "Shit. I'm sorry." That sucked to hear. No one deserved that.

Jeff shifted, his arm moving to rest against the couch and hold up his head, body turned toward Nic's. "It's alright, it's been a little over a year already. I always wished he could have fucked things up sooner. By that time we had been living together and all his friends were my friends so untangling from all of that was messy."

"Hmm," Nic hummed. He was glad Jeff told him that. It explained a bit about the way he acted.

"What?" Jeff narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What what?" Nic asked, trying to hold back the flush on his face.

"You hummed and looked to the side all thoughtfully. What were you thinking about me?"

"Nothing!" Nic held his hands up in defense. He was a little startled that Jeff had observed that so easily.

"I know you thought something. Come on, tell me."

"I can promise you that not everything I think is worthy of being repeated."

"It is when it's about me," Jeff answered cheekily. He reached over and tapped Nic on the side of the head. "I wanna know what's going on in that brain of yours."

"Stop," he chuckled and grabbed Jeff's hand. He pulled it away from his face but didn't let it go. "It really wasn't important. It was just fleeting. I don't know you well enough to make a judgment like that."

"Wow it really must have been bad." Jeff's tone was serious but his brown eyes were playful. Nic liked that about him. He was quick witted, and always ready to crack a joke.

"It wasn't!"

"If you're not going to tell me I'm going to keep assuming it was negative."

"You...goddamnit." Nic sighed when Jeff smiled in triumph. He knew he was beat. If he didn't say anything Jeff was going to keep saying he had thought something bad. "Fine! If you really want to know I just thought it kind of seems like you've been hiding."

Jeff's eyes widened in surprise and he felt the hand in his tense. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting something so personal, which is why Nic wasn't going to say anything in the first place. He really didn't know Jeff well enough to have an opinion like that.

He was contemplating whether he should have lied, or should start apologizing, when the hand in his relaxed and its owner smiled again. 

"Huh. You do have good instincts." Jeff squeezed his hand. "Cute and smart. I like it."

"Sorry," he said compulsively. Nic still felt like he was being invasive.

"Don't man, it's fine. I asked you to tell me, and you're not wrong. I probably have been hiding."

Nic didn't know what to do with such a candid confession. Jeff was only on his second beer, so he was still thinking clearly. He was telling him all this just because he wanted to, wanted to open up. Nic did what he did best and asked another question.

"Do you think you're ready to stop hiding?"

Jeff smirked and ran his thumb along Nic's hand. "I dunno. I might need an incentive."

Nic couldn't help rolling his eyes at the cheesy line. "You know if you want me to kiss you, you can just ask."

Jeff pretended to pout. "That's not fair. I didn't make you as-"

It was Nic's turn to cut him off. The kiss wasn't as out of the blue as the first since they were already having a moment, but it was close enough.

Besides, neither of them cared about that anyway. Now, they had the chance to actually enjoy the kiss. Nic took in the contrast of Jeff's soft lips against his own, the feeling of the muscles underneath where his hand was on a shoulder, and the subtle, pleasant scent of the cologne Jeff was wearing.

The kiss was chaste but not lacking in pleasure. They pulled back shortly after. Jeff had a small but genuine smile on his face, his fingers playing with the hairs on the back of Nic's neck from where his hand had migrated while they were kissing.

He didn't seem to want to break the moment, so Nic helped him out. "Was that a good enough incentive?" 

He felt the breath from Jeff's soft laugh against his mouth. "Not sure. I should probably try again, just to double check."

Nic gave an answering smirk of his own and leaned in again, pulling Jeff toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all the television there is!


End file.
